The present invention relates generally to a scooter, and more particularly to an article storage device of the scooter.
The conventional scooter is not provided with a storage compartment for keeping articles, such as hand tools for repairing the scooter, emergency medical aids, etc.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a scooter with a storage device.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an article storage device which is disposed in the scooter footboard and is formed of a hollow tubular base and a box body slidably disposed in the base. The box body is provided with a compartment for keeping articles.